Episode 3450 (14th October 1992)
Plot Don stays the night at No.5. Ivy tells him that she drinks because it makes her feel better. Jack hasn't paid his parking fine as Vera is summoned to go to court since the car is in her name. She orders him to pay the £20 fine. Percy is upset that the El Alamein committee has invited some Germans to join in the anniversary celebrations and he refuses to meet any of them. Rita meets with the Brookes family with Alf for support. She tells them that she wants one of Ted's watercolours but they can have all of the other furniture. She tells them that she's split the house money with them, keeping two-thirds for herself. Roger thinks it sounds fair but Philip says it's not enough. Mike tells Kevin that he can have a new mechanic and moves Steve into his new unit to print T-shirts. Rita refuses to haggle with the Brookeses. Philip feels that she's weakening and is certain he can prove the will is no good. He tells her that he'll settle for two-thirds of everything. He accuses her of marrying a dying man for his money. Alf sees Philip off. Lisa leaves Tom with Vera for the first time to have a drink with Des. Ivy tells Don she's sorry that he found her in a state but thanks him. She swears she isn't an alcoholic. She tells him that she's over things now and would consider having him as a lodger. Don is shocked. She tells him that she'd stop drinking if she knew she wasn't alone any more. He agrees to move in to see how it works. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Roger Brookes - Nigel Carrington *Philip Brookes - Leslie Schofield *Sarah Brookes - Zulema Dene Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Highbank Avenue *16 Highbank Avenue, Oakhill - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will the Brookes family and Rita finally be able to come to terms over Ted's estate? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,100,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 20th June 2019 was edited, omitting 7" from the middle of a scene in 9 Coronation Street in Part One, where Vera Duckworth blames Jack claiming to be handicapped for her parking fine and an irritated Lisa Duckworth leaves the room carrying Tom. A further 6" was cut from the end of a Rovers scene in Part Two, removing Percy Sugden's complaint about "a lot of fat, idle councillors sucking up to Germany". Category:1992 episodes